Say Nothing
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel to my previous story- End of the Game. Callen has disappeared from LA leaving behind a team that is in pieces. Is there any way to fix the divided group and what has the team leader got himself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Say Nothing**

By Shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me, they are all the property of CBS and Shane Brennan- no promises that I will return them unharmed but I will try my best!

This is the sequel to End of The Game- I genuinely am so thrilled at the response to that story, so thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!

Some expressed sadness at the end of the prequel to this one, but I wrote it that way for two reasons. Firstly Callen has always moved around, always found it difficult to settle- so how come there has not even been a thought of him moving on? Secondly he struggles to trust, refuses point blank to put trust in people and Hetty has constantly been beyond naughty in withholding information from him- he accepted that just a wee bit easily in the show for my liking!

Happy Easter everybody!

Anyway on with the story.

**Say Nothing**

"And you are completely certain that this is the path that you want to take Agent Callen?" Director Vance asked the younger man seriously.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" Callen replied with a sigh, wincing as he shifted in his chair.

"I have concerns- your injuries for one" Vance stated- his hands clasped in front of him.

"Sir- we both know that the first stage is simply intel gathering, a busted wrist won't make any difference to that" Callen argued, determined that the op would go ahead.

"You and I both know that you have a tendency to get yourself into trouble even on the most basic of Ops" Vance commented with a small smile to show that there was no malice to his words. "That's why you are getting some backup from the word go" he added, raising his hand to stop the agent from arguing. "It is non-negotiable Agent Callen. You will have a partner and a task force that will remain in the background- with your wrist broken like that I shouldn't even authorise you to go in so take it or leave it" Callen sighed dramatically at the latest update- cursing his luck at getting injured on his latest mission.

"Fine- but the deal still stands, no one from OSP is to even know about this, or I am out"

"I am aware of that Callen and you have my word that they will know nothing about this" Vance promised.

"Who is the partner?" the younger man asked with a sigh.

"Well this is a joint operation so your partner is from the CIA. I hear that you two know each other and have proven how well you can work together" Vance stated with a grin and Callen groaned as realisation dawned and he had an awful feeling who he yet again going to be working with. Vance noticed the pained expression on the younger man's face, and got to his feet to move to the office door.

"Hello Callen" Trent Kort greeted with a smug grin.

"Kort" Callen reciprocated with a sigh.

"Since it seems I kind of owe you for saving my arse-I was given the opportunity to repay the favour" the CIA agent explained, sitting down beside his NCIS colleague. Callen sighed to himself again, not overwhelmed with joy at he prospect but he supposed it could be worse.

"How exactly are you going to fit in? You don't even speak Russian or Polish" Callen asked.

"As usual, we will get by" Kort replied with a grin. Callen couldn't help the small glimmer of dread that ran through him at the words.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam Hanna was in a foul mood- unfortunately for his colleagues his current slump had already gone on for over a week and showed no sign of abating- ever since his partner had walked out of the mission and none of them had heard from him. The former Navy Seal was beyond annoyed- he was seething. He was angry at his partner for walking away, Hetty for letting the agent down and himself for not being able to stop him.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Deeks muttered to his partner as the two made a fresh mug of coffee.

"Until Callen comes back or someone starts talking about what the hell is going on" Kensi whispered in response.

"Do you really think that Callen is going to come back?" the detective asked incredulously, knowing that the older agent was a stubborn man and once he made his mind up there was little chance of changing it.

"Without knowing exactly what has gone on I wouldn't like to guess" Kensi sighed, the whole thing was a mess- the team was falling apart before her eyes. The family that they had all built up together was ripped apart at the seams by Callen's departure and she wasn't sure if there would ever be a way to fix it.

"Have you heard from him?"

"Nope! I called round his place, it is just how it always was including his car on the drive- but no sign of him. His cell was left in his desk drawer and his passport hasn't been used either" the junior agent finished, her entire posture the picture if dejection.

"There will be a way to fix this Kens" Deeks vowed seriously.

"I am not so sure there is this time Deeks" she responded moving back to her desk along with a general aura of depression.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have to say Callen, I am excited about this op" Kort told his sometime friend as the two sat in the Washington bar.

"How did you even end up assigned it?" Callen asked, his displeasure obvious in his voice.

"I was approached when I returned to Langley for the debrief of our recent exploits- the powers that be were happy with how we worked together so decided to pair us up again. Come now Callen- don't look so peeved, at least you know you can trust me" Kort stated, one glance at the NCIS agents face said it all. "Well you can trust me as much as you trust anyone" he added to clarify his statement.

"It concerns me the way our paths suddenly keep crossing Trent" Callen stated, finally laying his cards on the table.

"It concerns me that you have upped sticks and walked out on your team- what's going on with you?" the older man asked, showing a rare glimpse of serious concern for his former colleague.

"That is none of your business Kort" Callen snapped, unwilling to reveal any information to the British man.

"It is if it affects your work Callen- I need to know that your head is in the game"

"This isn't a game" Callen argued.

"No G it isn't- this is far from being a game, people's lives are at stake so yes it is my business. If you don't want to be here, get on the next flight back to your family in LA and don't risk yourself or me on a mission that you are not focussed on" Kort stated calmly, understanding that something big was going on with the other agent.

"I don't have a family" Callen whispered, his voice cracking as his emotions snuck into his response.

"You and I both know that isn't true" Kort responded softly, getting to his feet and moving around the table. "I'll see you tomorrow my friend" he commented by way of good night squeezing the agent's shoulder on his way out of the door.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thank you so much for the reviews! I apologise for the delay- family life and marathon training have got in the way!

Chapter Two

"Have you heard from him?" Sam asked his Ops manager, arms folded across his muscular chest.

"Not a peep Mr Hanna, and to be perfectly honest I don't expect to" Hetty replied with a sigh. "Your partner made his feelings extremely clear- and he generally isn't one to go back on his decisions"

"You need to fix this Hetty" Sam stated softly.

"I don't know if I can"

"Callen can't work with you if he doesn't trust you- you need to regain his trust, this team cannot function without him" Sam warned knowing that he was making his personal feelings clear.

"You mean that you can't function without him Mr Hanna?" Hetty queried, knowing how close the partners were.

"Just fix this Hetty" the former seal requested quietly, his tone making it clear how desperate he was for her to solve the seemingly impossible situation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen winced as he flexed his fingers his entire arm throbbing as the broken bones made themselves known again. He didn't doubt that he had done the right thing in walking away from OSP- his time there was done, the moment that Hetty revealed she had known his mother all along was the moment that his life had started slipping away along with his trust in everything that he knew. His only regret as the team- they had never let him down, never failed to follow him and always supported him whether they agreed with his actions or not. He couldn't help but feel that he had let them down somehow by just walking away without fully explaining why. Their friendship had meant everything to him over recent years and he wouldn't trade that for the World- but he had no choice other than to leave, every single part of his being had screamed at him to go and he couldn't ignore that. He knew that Sam had to be going crazy and would probably be baying for his blood about now- that's if he wasn't already bracing up the Ops Manager.

He sighed to himself rolling his neck to relieve some of the tension from his shoulders as he contemplated what tomorrow brought. He had an early flight out to Kiev- with Kort by his side, something that he hadn't counted on.

Three weeks earlier he had presented his resignation to the director, giving no explanation as to why- but somehow he hadn't needed to as Vance was far too aware of what had occurred between the senior members of the LA team. Less than an hour later Vance was on the videophone to him and offering him a way out- a solo mission to Eastern Europe and then the reins of a task force upon his completion. This was his cup of tea, working alone undercover and utilising his beloved language skills- honed over years and years of practice and work. Even the thought of a new team piqued his interest as he would be free to mould it how he pleased. He shook his head to clear his thoughts- he needed to put thoughts of that out of his mind and focus on the mission at hand, with one final check of the door to his motel room he headed to bed and attempted to get some sleep ready for the early start.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Any hits on any of his aliases?" Sam asked Nell for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Absolutely nothing Sam" she replied clinging onto her last thread of patience. "Eric has discreetly flagged all of his known identities and we will be notified if any of them are used" she explained.

"Thanks" Sam replied with a sigh. He had absolutely no idea of where his partner was or what he was doing and he had to admit- it was driving him crazy. He had to find the younger man to make sure he was okay- even if it was just to murder him with his bare hands.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You sure you are up for this?" Kort asked his colleague as the two men showed their boarding cards to security.

"Kort I have been doing this for years of course I am up for it" Callen replied with a sigh as he was unable to disguise his frustration at the question.

"Hey I am just checking- I can see that you have a lot on your mind, not to mention the fact that you currently only have one functioning arm" Kort responded with a smirk. Callen turned around and rounded on the older man.

"I can guarantee that even with a busted arm I am still more than capable of looking after myself and covering your ass" Callen stated with an answering smirk. Kort nodded with a grin.

"Glad to hear it" he finally replied as he fiddled with the cuff of his dress shirt and continued walking towards the boarding gates. "No let's get on the flight shall we- I for one fully intend on making the most of the business class facilities" he finished as he moved. Callen couldn't help the mild chuckle that escaped him as he followed the CIA agent onto the plane- suddenly feeling that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to sample the hospitality at the cost of Uncle Sam.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Well I have certainly had worse flights" Kort commented as he sat down in the business lounge on the layover.

"The lamb noisette was exceptional" Callen agreed as he sipped at his beer, finally relaxing and enjoying the luxury.

"I hope the dinner menu on the next flight is as varied" Kort replied with a grin, quite liking the new relaxed version of the NCIS agent.

"I doubt that the hotel when we get there is going to match up" Callen stated by way of warning.

"I am sure we will make the best of it- besides we have work to do" Kort replied with a shrug, not overly concerned with their accommodation. "No as the lowly business associate of such an esteemed Russian business man I am sure that I have nothing to worry about" he stated with a grin. Callen rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Maybe you should have tried harder at school Trent and then you too could speak another language" Callen teased gently getting to his feet and heading to the bar.

"Maybe so" Kort muttered in reply as he watched the agent walk away, he pulled out his phone and tapped out a text, ensuring that he kept his boss updated at all times.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you so much for all of the reviews- please keep them coming.

Chapter Three

Callen stretched as he stepped off the flight- he felt a strange sense of freedom as his latest alias automatically took over him. He pushed his sunglasses up to protect his eyes from the bright sunlight assailing them and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Is it good to be home?" Kort asked him softly, knowing how fond of eastern Europe his temporary partner was.

"It is good to be anywhere except LA right now" Callen responded, the words leaving him before he could help himself. Kort snorted at the response, wondering to himself what was going on with the other man, but knowing he would never get a straight answer from the closed book beside him.

"How did you get this gig anyway?" Kort asked him as the two men moved through the terminal towards arrivals.

"Easy- I resigned" Callen responded without missing a beat- temporarily leaving a stunned CIA operative in his wake.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam can you spare me a moment of your time?" Hetty requested as soon as the senior agent walked into the office. Sam looked hesitant as he followed the petite woman through to her office.

"Have you located Callen?" he asked, having no idea what else the Ops Manager could want to speak to him about.

"No I have found nothing to point to where Mr Callen currently is. However I have received an update from the director" Hetty explained tentatively. "You might want to sit down Sam" she invited gently.

"This does not sound good Hetty" Sam stated as he sat down, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees.

"It isn't Sam" she cautioned with a sigh. "Director Vance has just informed me of a conversation that he had with Mr Callen just over three weeks ago" she informed him. "At that time your partner handed his resignation letter to the director" she finished, her own expression portraying how concerned she was by the update.

"G quit?" sam queried in disbelief.

"It appears so. I am sorry Sam I had no idea he had taken it all so badly" Hetty apologised, her voice low and her head dipped.

"You know how G is when it comes to family Hetty- you betrayed the trust that he put in you and it has cost this team his leadership" Sam berated, his own concern carried in his voice. "Has he turned in his badge and his weapon?" he asked.

"Not to me and the director had another engagement and as such felt he had provided me with all of the information I required" she replied- not commenting on the accusation that the man in front of her made, for she found herself unable to deny his words and couldn't help a feeling of shame at the thought that she had lost the trust of the man that was the closest thing to a son she had ever had or was ever likely to.

"Did he accept Callen's resignation?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"What choice would he have had Mr Hanna?" Hetty queried warningly.

"Something about this just seems wrong Hetty. G wouldn't take off without telling me"

"If you can find any other explanation Sam I am open to suggestions?" she suggested gently, almost willing the senior agent to come up with an idea to explain the absence of the team leader.

"Can I have some leave?" Sam replied by way of an answer.

"Take what you need Sam- whatever you need to bring him home so that I can make this right" Hetty agreed quickly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How the hell did you get so good at those languages?" Kort asked impressed at the words rolling off the tongue of the younger man.

"Misspent youth" Callen responded with a grin. "You want to get something to eat?" he asked as he threw his bag into the closet and undid his tie. Their first meeting wasn't scheduled until the middle of the next morning so they had plenty of time to kill.

"Sure why not" the CIA man agreed, liking the new relaxed Callen that had appeared as soon as they had landed in Russia. "You know this could be far more fun than I thought" he stated with a grin.

"A few cold beers and some baklava and we could be in for a good night" Callen replied with a snort.

"Let's not go too wild" Kort responded sarcastically. "I suppose it will give us a chance to practice our covers" he commented with a shrug.

"Our covers should need no practice Trent- you better be ready" Callen stated seriously a flash of steel crossing his blue eyes.

"Hey you just make sure your own house is in order G- I know what I have to do" Kort reassured the experienced undercover agent.

"Good- this job is important, we can't afford to screw this up" Callen warned lightly as he shrugged a casual jacket on to go with his jeans. "Come on I know a great bar not too far from here" he suggested as he began heading out of the door. Kort shook his head as he followed, wondering if anybody would ever truly understand what went on in the head of the elusive Special Agent G Callen.

End Chapter Three

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you for taking the time to leave your reviews after the last chapter- please keep them coming!

Chapter Four

Sam sighed as he hit yet another brick wall. He was still no closer to locating his partner, he had contacted everybody that he could think of that might have even an inkling as to his friend's whereabouts. The director had been too busy to take his calls and Agent Gibbs was shown as out of the country. He was going to kill his partner when he eventually found him- painfully and slowly to make sure that he got his point across and made sure that his friend never ran off on him again.

"What is bugging you Sam?" Michelle asked as she dried up the dishes, hearing her husband sigh for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Still nothing to say where the hell he is" Sam stated, his fists clenching at his side as his frustration got the better of him.

"Sam you know that if Callen doesn't want to be found- then no one will manage to find him- that's how he has survived for all these years" Michelle responded, knowing exactly which who Sam as referring to.

"I don't understand how he can just walk away- not after everything" he muttered, revealing the hurt that he felt by his friend's decision.

"You know how hard it is for him to trust Sam- what Hetty did went against everything that he stands for. He feels betrayed, and I am not sure that he is capable of forgiving her for it. Put yourself in his shoes" she commented gently, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders as she spoke. Sam sighed, unable to argue with her words as he recognised that she had hit the nail on the head.

"I miss him" he stated so softly she almost didn't hear him. She wasn't surprised by the feelings- she knew that her husband and his partner were like brothers, she was however surprised that he had admitted it.

"I know you do Sam- he will be missing you too, I am sure of it. He'll come back to you" she assured him, hoping that her faith in the solitary man wasn't misplaced.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I am not sure I like this" Callen confided to Kort as the two men headed back to the hotel.

"Nice hotel? All expensies paid? What's not to like?" the CIA undercover asked with a smirk.

"That all went too easily- don't you think they were a bit too accepting of everything that we had to tell them? Too keen to complete the deal. Come on Trent- these things take days sometimes months, yet we have brokered a deal within a two hour discussion" Callen stated with a roll of his eyes. His attention was moving all around him as the two moved, his paranoia showing as his natural survival instincts set in.

"Sometimes things are easy man, you just have to roll with it. Not everything has to be a battle my friend" the Brit stated as he held the door open for his colleague.

"Hmm and sometimes you are launched into battle without even knowing it" Callen responded, his hand reaching for his gun as his fears were realised right in front of his eyes.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Leon you have to give me a chance to make this right" Hetty stated softly as she spoke with the director.

"There is nothing that I can do Henrietta" he responded, his eyes locked onto hers via the small screen they were using for the call.

"Leon, please, you know that you owe me a favour" she reasoned, a low blow but one that she was willing to make.

"Hetty I owe Callen just as many- now believe me if I could tell you then I would" he responded, holding his hand up in a defensive gesture.

"Then he is working something" she realised with a sigh- knowing that her favourite agent was still injured from his previous mission, and now he had placed himself once more in harm's way- all in the name of getting away from her.

"I can neither confirm or deny that Hetty" Vance stated adamantly.

"Come on Leon- you are not fooling anybody here. We both know that there is no way that you would accept his resignation without offering other alternatives first, he is too much of an asset to the service" she stated confidently. Leon sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Hetty do not ask me to betray a confidence as you know that I won't. You just need to know that Mr Callen is safe, however he specifically requested no contact from the office of special projects and I have to respect that" he explained. "Now I have a meeting- take care Hetty" he added before disconnecting the call, leaving an even more frustrated Ops manager behind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have a bad feeling" Kensi stated as she bit into her breakfast burrito.

"Like you might lose a dollar type of bad feeling or the World is going to end kind of bad feeling?" Deeks asked sipping at his coffee.

"Closer to the second" she replied, ever since Callen had left she had felt a sense of impending doom, but for some reason today it was even stronger.

"Does this have something to do with Callen?" Deeks asked, treading carefully.

"I think so" she replied, suppressing a shiver as she looked at his empty desk. "Something is wrong, I can feel it Deeks" she added, her face the picture of seriousness.

"Want me to call Sam and see if he had come up with anything?" her partner offered, keen to sooth her in any way he could.

"No- he is already worried sick- I don't want to make it any worse" she responded, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly. Deeks nodded, understanding her thoughts and his own concern for their team member suddenly growing.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty looked up as her laptop chirped in front of her- signalling an incoming video call.

"Leon?" she greeted tentatively.

"Hetty I have just got off the line to the one of our Ops centres in eastern Europe and you are not going to like it" he told her his face set in a grim line.

"Go on" she invited, almost not wanting to hear what he had to tell her.

"It's about Agent Callen- and I am afraid that it's not good news Hetty"

End Chapter Four

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! Sorry that I left you all hanging…anyway on with the story!

Chapter Five

Hetty couldn't help the roll of nausea that settled in her stomach as she absorbed the words she had heard from the director. This was her fault- completely her responsibility, and there was no way that she would be able to ever make up for it. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, unable to help the moisture that was forming there. Suddenly she felt very old and very tired as she recalled everything that had happened between her and the former team leader over the course of the last year- some of it she wouldn't change for the world, but oh god how she regretted others, and now it could be too late.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What's going on over there?" Deeks asked his partner quietly as he saw the Ops Manager sat very quietly with her head in her hands.

"I have no idea- she took a call and has been like that ever since" Kensi responded, her own concern rising as her mind whirled at possible reasons behind the reaction. "You don't suppose it has anything to do with Callen do you?" she asked as she perched on the edge of the detective's desk.

"I have no idea- but I have a feeling that we will soon find out" Deeks responded, suddenly feeling uneasy himself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I see no other option Leon" Hetty stated with a sigh an hour later as she formulated a plan.

"This is supposed to be a joint operation with the CIA Henrietta" Leon warned her gently.

"And the very fact that we are in this position suggests that there is a leak somewhere- from what you have explained very few people know about this mission so it is fairly plausible that the leak sits firmly on their doorstep. There is no other option available to us Leon" Hetty stated, her voice soft but firm.

"I can't say that I like this Hetty" Vance stated with a sigh. "Fine, I will allow it to run- but you need to read one team member in" he instructed.

"I was under the impression that I was under strict orders to not reveal anything to do with Mr Callen to the team?" Hetty stated facetiously.

"We both know that the game has changed Hetty"

"This isn't a game Leon- I will update you with the final details" she stated before disconnecting the call and considered which team member would be joining her.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen cursed to himself as he attempted to shift his arms against the ropes that bound him. His head was banging and he had to blink the blood out of his eyes to clear his blurry vision. He had no concept of time or how long he had been in this predicament. He had no knowledge of where he was or how he had got there and right at that moment in time he had no idea how he was going to get out either. He had not seen Kort since he had regained consciousness, and as his captors didn't appear to want to communicate with him, he had no clue where his CIA colleague was. He swallowed through a wave of nausea as his head spun. He closed his eyes and struggled to gather his thoughts and formulate a plan, but his body protested against him as he dropped back into darkness.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Where did Hetty go?" Deeks queried as he looked up from his paperwork to discover the Ops Manager had disappeared.

"I have no idea" Kensi responded in confusion. She knew that by now she shouldn't be surprised by Hetty's ninja like movements.

"Have you seen Sam yet today?" the detective asked as he registered the absence of the senior agent.

"No that you come to mention it his car isn't in his usual spot either" Kensi commented. "Something is going on and I would place money on it having something to do with Callen" she added. She leant back in her chair as the realisation that something was horribly wrong dawned on her and she knew that there was nothing she could do about it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"When do we leave?" Sam asked his Ops Manager softly, his arms folded across his chest as he leant against the door to his lounge.

"We have 90 minutes until the first flight- when we land in Kiev we separate" Hetty explained.

"I really don't like the sound of that" Sam argued.

"Tough Mr Hanna, this is the way it is going to be" Hetty stated warningly. Sam sighed deeply before replying.

"Fine- give me five minutes to pack" he reluctantly agreed- the only thing driving him being the thought of getting his partner back so that he could knock some sense into him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Less than thirty minutes later and the two experienced operatives were on the road and within a dice throw of the airport. Sam was as briefed as he ever going to be and he couldn't help the bolt of anger that rocked through him at his friend yet again leaping into danger without a thought for himself. He cursed the younger man, but in his heart of hearts he also understood his partner's rationale. Callen was just doing what Callen had always done- in some ways that made him far braver that Sam could ever be. He didn't know what he planned to do first- hug the younger man or wring his neck.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Trent Kort paced- there was no other way to describe his current movements, he had not seen Callen for over twenty-four hours and there was little to no clue as to where the other agent was. He sighed to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket- he hit the speed dial and his thumb hovered over the call button- but something stopped him from making the call. Maybe Callen was rubbing off on him or maybe it was his own sense of paranoia- but something seemed off, and until he had managed to do some more digging he wouldn't risk contacting their handler- Callen's life could depend on him and he owed him his best chance.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

So sorry that this has been so long coming- I am struggling with muse at the moment, plus real life getting in the way with a young son and two in-laws that seem to be keeping the NHS in business I have had no time for writing.

Thank you so much for all of your reviews, please forgive me my tardiness with this chapter and take the time to leave me a little review?

Chapter Six

Kort leant back against the all- his head was pounding and his hands were shaking- he had been right not to trust the handler, the carnage that had been awaiting him when he returned to the hotel had proven that, and now he had a head injury to prove it. He cursed to himself, he was stuck in a country where he didn't speak the language- his partner was currently the hands of the targets and he had no idea whether he was even alive or dead- and his only other contact was apparently a traitor that had sold them out to said bad guys. Basically no matter which way he looked at it he was screwed. He looked at his cell and pondered who he could trust to call- two names immediately sprang to mind, yet neither of them were options he particularly savoured the idea of. With a deep breath he looked through his contacts and selected the relevant number- hitting the call button before he could change his mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam absorbed his surroundings instantly, moving quickly to integrate with the crowds- blending in as he was trained to. He had as much detail as possible as to Callen's latest undercover- but that didn't help him to find out what had happened to his friend and why he was currently MIA. He just hoped that Hetty's plan worked- otherwise there would be two missing agents for him to rescue, and he had no idea how he would manage that one. He moved briskly, focussed on the mission at hand- for it was more important than any other mission he had been assigned.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen gasped as the bucket of cold water dragged him back into a state of consciousness. He coughed and spluttered as the water made its way into his lungs. Choking as he struggled to regain his breath. He had little chance as he was grabbed by each arm and roughly dragged to his feet- barely giving him the opportunity to even notice the pain before he was pulled along the floor his feet dragging behind him as he was too weak to get his legs underneath him. He blinked as bright lights assailed his vision.

"Agent Callen! It is delightful to see you again" a very familiar voice greeted him, and despite all of his years of practice Callen couldn't help the gasp that escaped him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty smiled to herself as she made her way through the streets that she knew all too well. She could easily find herself lost in nostalgia as she moved quickly to her destination if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation. She had assessed the information promptly and drawn her own conclusion as to what had happened to her lead agent- now she just needed to prove it and more importantly get the young man back before he came to any harm.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen spat to rid his mouth of the metallic taste of blood- he could barely open his eyes as cuts and bruises surrounded them.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" his abuser queried with a smirk, unsurprised by the resolve of the younger man. Callen matched the smirk and squared his shoulders as much as his newly damaged ribs would allow. "That's fine- I have nowhere to be" the captor responded with a chuckle, nodding to his colleague to continue and enjoying the flinch of pain he saw the infamous undercover agent fail to hide.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty paused as her cover phone sprang into life- only four people had the number for her latest cell and she was surprised to hear from any of them. She reached for the phone and answered in the broad Russian accent that came as naturally as breathing. She listened intently to the voice on the other end of the line, before acknowledging and turning on her heel to change direction- suddenly she had somewhere else to be.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Trent lurked in the shadows, his contact should be with him any moment and he needed to intercept them and get to the safe house. Nobody else knew the safe house that was involved in his presence in the country- he was lucky to have kept a contact or two from the last time he had worked with Callen- the only place that he knew no one at the agency would have been able to sell on. He saw the door open and a familiar figure stepped through and within a split second he had taken them by the elbow and guided them back the way that they came from- out of the door and onto the street.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was pacing in his hotel room, there was no other way to describe it. He had received no further information from Vance and now Hetty had failed to check in with him as arranged, a glance at his watch and he vowed to himself that she had precisely half an hour more to make contact with him and if not he as calling in the cavalry whether she liked it or not- and he knew for certain that she wouldn't like it at all.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter- I hope you have all forgiven me for being so slack in updating! Please review this for me and I promise it will be updated again before you know it!

Chapter Seven

"Mr Kort I don't appreciate being manhandled" Hetty hissed at the man as he lead her into a house well off the beaten track.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" he asked her urgently as he peered out of the window through the blinds to ensure that no one was approaching.

"Of course I wasn't followed- I have been in this line of work since before you were born- now I think you had better start talking" she warned him as she moved further into the house and turned to face him with her arms folded. He sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted he walked passed her and sat down on the armchair in front of him.

"I assume you know that Callen is currently missing?" he asked her tiredly.

"Why do you think I am here?" she replied, taking a look at the CIA agent and noticing the bruising to his face and the obvious discomfort he was suffering. "What happened to Mr Callen?" she asked him cutting straight to the chase.

"He was taken Henrietta- we turned up for a meet and they knew exactly who we were- they targeted him" Kort stated, his tone conveying the urgency of what he was saying.

"Are you saying that they knew he was coming?" Hetty asked, her stomach churning as she spoke.

"I am saying exactly that. We were made before we even stepped through the door Hetty" he stated with a sigh.

"Was Mr Callen injured?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You know G- never one to go without a fight" Trent replied with a hint of sadness to his voice.

"Badly?" Hetty asked for clarification- she needed to know what they were letting themselves in for.

"They shot him in the head" Kort stated, having no easy way of sharing the information. Hetty inhaled a sharp intake of breath at the words, feeling her stomach plummet.

"You need to tell me everything Trent- starting with how Mr Callen is currently injured and god knows where and yet you are sat safe and well in front of me now" she instructed and it had been a request he had been more than expecting.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen blinked his eyes repeatedly in a hopeless attempt to clear his blurred vision- his head was beyond pounding and his stomach rolled with nausea. He had been dumped back in his cell an undeterminable amount of time ago and had been unconscious ever since. He had no idea how badly he was injured- but he was fairly certain that his head injury was severe enough to warrant a couple of nights in hospital- a condition that would only get worse the more he got punched around the head and went without treatment.

He took a breath and confirmed his diagnosis that his ribs were definitely broken, his already broken arm was throbbing as it was bound behind his back and chained to the pipe behind him. All in all he was a mess- a catalogue of bumps and bruises and he needed help- even he recognised that. His only hope was that Kort had got away and managed to get help- that was assuming the CIA agent was actually on his side and Callen knew that was a big assumption.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam had made his decision- he had heard nothing from Hetty in over three hours and her phone was still diverting straight to voicemail- it was time to action the contingency plan whether the Ops Manager would be happy about it or not. Without further hesitation he pulled out his cell phone and typed out a text- to hell with the consequences- getting the team members back in one piece was far more important. He got a reply almost instantly- plan prearranged he sprang into action, glad to finally have a course of action to focus on and distract from the thought of how he might find his partner.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty moved quickly- she was mostly satisfied with the CIA agent's account and knew that time was of the essence if she was going to be able to recover her agent alive. She would sort the leak later, that was the second priority- but for now her focus was on Callen. She checked her cell phone, noticing all of the missed calls from Sam, she pondered whether or not to involve the former seal in the change of plan brought on by the new information. Despite her reservations she hit the green button to return the call, unsurprised by how quickly it was answered.

"Enough Mr Hanna- there is a change of plan meet me at this address" she instructed him, listening carefully to his reply. "You did what Mr Hanna? You were told only to do that in an emergency" she stated, annoyed that the agent had called in for assistance, "well it is done now and we will discuss this later- I suppose it might come in handy to have some assistance. Get here sharpish Sam- we don't know how much time your partner has" she told him softly before disconnecting the call- knowing that the senior agent would move heaven and hell to get his partner home safely, she just hoped that they wouldn't already be too late.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi and Deeks looked up as an ear piercing whistle rang out from above them.

"Hustle guys- we have an urgent case" Eric told them seriously, knowing that they would be up in ops within seconds. As they appeared over the threshold Nell handed them each a briefing pack.

"You leave in fifteen minutes guys- in here are your new IDs and as much detail as you need to start the mission" she told them. "There is a plane waiting to fly you up and wheels up in 90 minutes" she finished.

"You each have a satellite phone and a new cell in the packs, you may or may not get further information upon your arrival" Eric told them.

"Arrival where Eric?" Kensi asked- used to hot briefings but having no idea what this latest mission could be that was being treated with such urgency.

"Russia" he told her, offering no further information.

"Russia? What are we going there for?" Deeks asked matching his partner's confusion.

"You are joining Sam and Hetty in an attempt to rescue Agent Callen" Nell told them her face set in a grim line. "Now grab your go bags- you have ten minutes before you have to leave" she instructed, her tone professional yet tinged with concern for their missing friend. The partners asked no further questions understanding the urgency and headed to their lockers without hesitation, almost dreading the information that would be held in the packs they had been issued.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you so much for the reviews- please keep them coming!

Chapter Eight

Hetty moved quickly- she had updated Sam with all that she knew and now there was nothing for it but to set the plan into action. She knew she could rely on the team- Romania had proven that to her if she had ever had any doubt. Now it was time for her to get back her man and hope to god that the rest of the team could get them both out. She checked her side arm and her lipstick holder and moved- her alias fully prepared she had somewhere to be and quickly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Time for round two Mr Callen" the Russian man stated as he gestured at his bound captive.

"Bring it on" Callen hissed, no way on earth was he willing to show his pain in front of the man.

"Do you know it cost me a fortune to get you here- we are talking seven digits, you see people aren't even sure that you exist, but I do have to say that so far it has been worth every penny even if you aren't feeling particularly chatty" he stated with a smirk as he squeezed the agent's shoulder. "I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you- I know some of my colleagues would be queueing at the door to speak with you- in fact I have no doubt I could easily earn my money back by auctioning you off to the highest bidder" he continued and still Callen remained silent. "It's funny how you seem so insistent on protecting your country- a member of which has betrayed you and pushed you straight into my hands, your loyalty goes unrewarded Agent Callen. Now so we start again and attempt a civil conversation?" he asked- unsurprised when the agent remained silent. "Tell me why you were in Moscow in July 2001?" he asked.

"I felt like a vacation" Callen replied with a grin- his comment rewarded by a sharp backhand to the face.

"Why did you travel under the name of Piotr Novolgi?"

"That's my real name" Callen stated in flawless Russian, tired of being repeatedly asked the same questions he decided to at least have some fun in his answers. The man sighed in frustration- he knew it wouldn't be easy to break the younger man, but he thought he would at least have had some information worth its salt by now.

"What do you hope to achieve by dodging my questions?" the man asked, finally a glimmer of his frustrations showing. Callen chuckled at the query, pleased that he had at least won a small victory.

"I am answering them to the best of my ability" he replied and in all honesty he probably was, he as so conditioned to protect the secrets that he held that lying came as naturally as breathing to the man.

"You are leaving me with little choice Agent Callen" the man stated- switching to Russian for he had no doubt that the undercover operative fully understood him. "Don't say that I didn't give you a way out of this pain- one word no and you can spill all you know and have a very profitable career with my organisation" he offered- the resounding silence confirming his thoughts that the agent wasn't going to break. "So be it" he stated with a sigh before nodding his head to the two men stood behind him and leaving the room without a backward glance.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty raised her hand before delivering a sharp knock on the heavy wooden door in front of her. If she was correct then the rest of the team should be arriving in the country just about now- which would mean they would be joining them and hopefully getting her and Callen safely out of harm's way within the next three hours. All she had to do was keep them both alive long enough for them to have someone to rescue.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"He was shot in the head?" Kensi asked, her concern for her friend skyrocketing.

"According to Kort" Sam replied with a sigh- he was attempting to not focus on that piece of information too much.

"But he is ok right?" Deeks asked, feeling his stomach roll in fear.

"I don't know Deeks that's as much as we have" the senior agent responded, his gaze fixed on the front window as he drove through the unfamiliar streets.

"He'll be fine Sam" Kensi stated- half attempting to convince herself as much as her team mate.

"He better be- because I want to kill him" Sam responded with a sigh.

"What's the plan?" Deeks asked looking all around him.

"Well about now Hetty is likely to be being held by members of the Russian mafia- the plan being that she finds where Callen is being held and then uploads the information to Eric who can patch it through to us" Sam explained keeping the explanation simple.

"Er not to be a killjoy- but if Hetty is being held in the lion's den if you will- then how exactly is she going to be able to get any information out to us?" Deeks asked with caution.

"She didn't explain that bit" Sam admitted quietly, indicating and turning into an empty car park and gesturing for them to follow him out of the car.

"Fancy that" Deeks muttered as he followed the senior agent down the road where a second car was waiting.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty followed the man through the corridors, the building just as huge as she had been led to believe. She registered every door and every turn as she meekly followed, although she was no closer to finding her missing agent. Finally the men stopped and pushed open a large wooden door. She looked inside and saw a large traditional wooden desk with the man she had come to see sat behind it.

"Come in Henrietta and take a seat" he invited gesturing at the chair in front of the desk.

"Oh Dimitri it has been many years since we have seen each other and still you insist on hiding behind manners" she told him as she sat down in front of him. She had taken a calculated risk in coming here, hoping that the element of surprise would buy Callen enough time for the team to arrive and to come marching in.

"Many years yet you still seem to think you can fool me Hetty- I know exactly why you are here, but I am afraid you are too late" the big Russian stated as he inhaled from his cigar. Hetty looked him in the eye and saw a flash that she had seen so many years ago.

"Come now Demetri- who are you trying to kid?" she questioned, removing the safety catch from the small handgun that was balanced on her knee and feeling a sense of achievement at the look of shock that passed across his face at the instantly recognisable sound.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

This is the penultimate chapter now- thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

Chapter Nine

Callen no longer had any concept of where he was or why- his mind drifted through different snippets of the past as his eyes refused to open. He lay face down on the cell floor, bleeding profusely from his head- the rest of his body battered and bruised as the last few days caught up with the constant damage inflicted on it. Every breath was a struggle and wheezed through his broken body.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What is you want Hetty?" the big Russian asked with a sigh, kicking himself for underestimating the wily old woman. He had learnt from experience to always expect the unexpected with her and yet he had failed to do so yet again.

"I have heard on the grapevine that you had recently made a large investment into obtaining some information- information that would be very valuable to me" she stated, her grip on the gun never wavering. "Now if you would kindly place both of your hands on your desk so that you can't call for any of your friends to come and help you" she added with a smirk- not shocked when he did exactly as she asked.

"You know I can't just let you take him Henrietta" he stated, hating that his hands were tied.

"I am struggling to see what option you have at the moment my old friend. We both know that you value your life far too much to not agree my terms" she stated with a relaxed grin.

"That is true- however as you have pointed out- I have made a large investment and I am unwilling to throw that away either" he semi agreed.

"What do you suggest?"

"The investment has greatly reduced in value to me, damaged goods if you like" he stated and Hetty struggled to hold back on the flinch that threatened to escape at the description of her agent.

"It sounds as though you would be grateful for me to take the matter off your hands" Hetty offered.

"The issue to me is exactly why you would want to?" he asked his gaze locked on hers and his face set in a serious line.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Seriously? That's the plan?" Deeks asked incredulously.

"It's all we have got" Sam replied with a shrug as he checked the magazine in the rifle one last time.

"Ok- just checking" the detective retorted willing to go with the senior agent regardless of the vague semblance of a plan that they were about to follow.

"On my signal" Sam instructed as he moved forward quickly and silently, The two junior team members moved into position behind him and quickly any thoughts of jovial comments was gone. Sam raised his hand and counting down on his fingers within three seconds the crack team were moving as one.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty was saved from answering by the lights going out and the entire room being eclipsed in shadows. She moved quickly on her feet and the handgun pressed against the man's neck in an instant.

"Now here is what is going to happen Demetri- in approximately two minutes some heavily armed acquaintances of mine are going to step through that door and shoot you dead without blinking" she stated matter of factly. "That is unless before that happens I have been given detailed information as to the whereabouts of the asset and access to said asset of course" she stated- her tone level and carrying nothing to betray the deadly sincerity with which she spoke. Just as she finished her sentence a rapport of gunfire erupted outside of the room as if to illustrate her point.

"You will never make it out of here alive with him Hetty" he stated with a shake of his head.

"Try me"

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam lead the team past through the darkened corridors, following the tracker that Hetty had somehow activated. The patch via the LA OSP leading them perfectly to the Ops Manager- within minutes the three were outside of the office that housed the canny old woman. Just as Sam reached for the door handle, the door itself swung open in front of him.

"What kept you?" Hetty asked him with a grin, looking over her shoulder at the immobile Russian. "This way" she stated moving along the corridor in her classic ninja style. The three moved behind her- weapons sweeping from side to side as they moved. Within a few moments Hetty stopped, reaching into her pocket for a key she unlocked the door in front of her, bracing herself before she pushed it open.

"Jesus" Sam gasped as he caught sight of the figure huddled on the floor, broken and bleeding the agent could barely tell if he was alive or not. Hetty moved forward her hand shaking as she reached out to touch the man that she loved like a son.

"Is he alive?" Deeks asked, his voice cracking as he asked the question he feared the answer to.

"Just" Hetty replied, reaching behind the man and tenderly unbinding his arms, Sam moved forward to support his partner as he eased him into a more comfortable position. His eyes scoured his friend as he took in the blood and bruising to almost every bit of visible flesh.

"We need to get him out of here" Sam stated, his voice betraying his fear. Ordinarily he wouldn't have moved the badly injured man- but they had no choice, they had to get him out of here. There was no way that he was going to allow his best friend to die here. He looked up at Deeks and without words being needed the detective moved forward and helped the Seal in lifting the injured man- who didn't even flinch as he was hoisted up. Kensi moved in front, her rifle covering them- whilst Hetty automatically went to the rear, her own weapon ready to protect their precious cargo. The team moved as quickly as they were able, knowing that even when they made it into the light they wouldn't be safe.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Fifteen minutes later and the Americans were in the car that Sam had acquired for them.

"Where to now?" Deeks asked as he slid in the driver's seat. Hetty sighed knowing that the detective wouldn't like her answer.

"The embassy" she told him.

"Hetty that's a six hour drive at best, and it is in the centre of Moscow- we are not exactly going to fit in" Sam responded in concern.

"We have no option Sam- the director has arranged a secure line at the location and medical assistance is waiting there. A convert flight can then be arranged" she explained with a sigh, not liking it any more than the team did.

"Hetty- I don't think he will make it that long" Sam confided, trying not to choke on the words, and one glance at the injured agent confirmed his fears.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! This is the final chapter of this story and a few of you may be surprised by the ending!

Please review!

Chapter Ten

Sam could barely move his gaze from the still figure of his partner- the younger man's head rested in his lap as a deathly silence filled the car. Callen had not made so much as a whimper despite the obvious discomfort of the journey and Sam couldn't help but feel a churning in his stomach that told him they had got to the injured too late to save him this time.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty was kicking herself- her agent was laid behind her slowly dying and it was her fault. She had never been one to doubt her own actions- but suddenly she as overwhelmed by regret for things that had happened over forty years ago and decisions that she made whirled around in her head as she realised that this as the conclusion of that one decision she made all those years ago. A decision that was confounded by years upon years of half-truths and outright lies. She couldn't sit back and watch Callen die- she just couldn't. Just as she was about to lose herself in sorrow her cell chirped from her pocket dragging her from her reverie as she moved to answer it.

"Yes?" she greeted, surprising herself as her voice cracked from disuse. "And how am I to know that it is safe and secure?" she asked, going for the direct question, her words grabbing the attention of the three other conscious people in the vehicle. "You had better be correct" she stated being disconnecting the phone.

"Anyone we know?" Deeks asked in concern.

"Know might be too strong of a description" Hetty stated with a sigh. "We have a change of destination Mr Deeks" she instructed softly pointing out directions.

"Are you sure he can be trusted?" Sam asked, his tone laced with worry as he realised who had contacted her.

"I cannot be certain Mr Hanna- but in his current condition I fear that Mr Callen is running out of options" she explained with a sigh.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The rest of the car journey passed in silence, as the team contemplated what would happen if they didn't get the urgent help that their leader desperately needed. To not even being able to exchange words with the still unconscious agent was heart-breaking in itself. Sam couldn't take his gaze away from his partner- he feared that if he looked away he would risk losing his best friend forever and that was more than he could take. He was beyond angry that Vance had sent the agent off on what was clearly a fool's mission, and he couldn't help but feel an inkling that his partner had known exactly what he was getting into.

Hetty breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a hospital not far in front of them.

"This seems a bit too easy Hetty" Kensi commented with a hint of warning to her voice.

"Standby Miss Blye- I have no intention of just marching in there and leaving Mr Callen vulnerable to any further attacks" Hetty stated as she unfastened her seatbelt. "Wait here" she instructed- her voice sounding exactly like that of a mother talking to her children. None of the team members argued- each of them placing their trust in the Ops manager.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty moved in her usual ninja style to make it to the meeting point specified.

"You are certain that you have not been followed?" Kort asked from his position around the corner.

"Of course" Hetty responded with a sigh. "How do I know that we can trust you?" she asked as usual being blunt in her questioning when the mood suited her.

"Because we have the common goal of making sure that Callen makes it out of this" he stated. "I have a doctor and a nurse ready and waiting in a private room- it is removed from the main hospital and it is as safe as it is possible for him to be" he added.

"And how do we get him there?" she asked, willing to trust the CIA man despite her reservations.

"Drive the car up to the laundry room- have Mr Hanna and Mr Deeks assist him in from there" he instructed.

"It will take more assistance than that I am afraid- Mr Callen has not regained consciousness at any point" Hetty explained sadly. Kort winced at the news and for a moment Hetty was sure she saw a flash of emotion in the normally flat and lifeless eyes.

"That is bad news- drive as closely as they are able and I will assist from there" he stated, turning and moving away to finalise the plan. Hetty did as he asked, knowing that she had to take the risk if there was to be any hope of saving the life of her friend.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sam asked her as she passed on the instructions.

"No- not at all, but this is the only hope Mr Callen has" she replied briskly and within seconds the car was at the entrance as instructed and the deeply unconscious agent as whisked away from them, only Hetty keeping up with him in the melee. Sam couldn't help the overwhelming sense of loss that settled in his stomach as he lost sight of his partner for the first time since they had rescued the injured man. He raised his hands to his face only to find them covered in blood from the limited first aid he had been able to provide his friend- it also didn't escape his attention the pronounced shake that had set in his hands, he squeezed his fingers together and without saying anything to Kensi and Deeks he turned on his heal and headed off to find a rest room. Deeks made to follow the order man- only to be stopped by a hand gently pulling him back.

"Leave him Deeks" Kensi warned softly, knowing exactly what the senior agent was going through- and sensing that he needed a few moments alone to gather himself together. Deeks nodded, he realised that the NCIS team had known each other for a long time before he had arrived on scene and sometimes he had to bow down to their greater knowledge of each other- that was how team work worked.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi as pacing- there was no other term, she was beyond worried- three hours had gone by and there was no update on their friend.

"What the hell is taking so long?" she muttered.

"Hetty is through there if there was anything to know yet she would have come to tell us" Deeks stated, in as much of an attempt to calm his own fears as those of his team mates. Just as he finished speaking, the woman of his comment arrived an aged looking man following closely behind her.

"Team- this is Dr Hitchcock- originally of the US Navy and now working over here" she introduced him with a pointed glance at Sam as she immediately recognised the distrust in his eyes. "Our friends back home have got all of his details and are more than satisfied with all of the checks" she added and immediately saw the former seal relax as he registered her words.

"How is he?" Sam asked, not mentioning any names as he was as yet unaware what information the doctor had been given.

"Your friend has a number of serious injuries I am afraid" the doctor told them in a strong New York accent. "The break to his arm has unfortunately re-broken- this will require further surgery to limit the damage and hopefully regain full motion" he started. "There are three broken ribs- one of which has nicked his lung, this is something that will need to be monitored closely to make sure that a full puncture doesn't occur" he told him, his face set in a grim line. "He also has several deep lacerations and bruising to various parts of his body. He has seventy-two stitches on these various wounds. Of course the injury that we are the most concerned about is the head wound. It appears to be a gunshot wound that fortunately did not penetrate the skull- for if it had he would not still be with us" he explained.

"What damage has it done?" Kensi asked, being the only one that could force the words out.

"It has caused a fracture to his skull- there is also some swelling to the brain and we believe that is why he is yet to regain consciousness. He has been for a full scan and there is definite activity- however it is a case of how much damage has been caused and we won't be able to follow assess this until if and when he comes round" he explained, none of the agents missing the if in the sentence. "The time that it went untreated has obviously contributed to how poorly he is at this moment in time" he finished.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well Oxygen treatment is already under way- your friend is on a respirator to ensure that there is enough oxygen making it into his blood- this coupled with the medication will hopefully start to reduce the oedema. A further scan is scheduled for the morning to see if it has reduced at all. At this time I am hoping to avoid having to do a Ventriculostomy- which is a procedure where a drain is inserted and cerebrospinal fluid is hopefully drained away. This will be the next step if the medication fails" he explained.

"When will he be able to go home?" Deeks asked, knowing that the team wouldn't feel able to relax until the Agent was safely home.

"There is no way he can fly for some time- altitude can worsen the swelling and it could kill him" the doctor stated leaving no room for argument.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked, desperate to see with his own eyes that his partner was still with them.

"He is just being settled in his room and then the nurse will come and get you. Henrietta I believe you wanted to discuss security measures?" he invited as he headed towards the door. Hetty nodded before following him.

"Did you both notice that he didn't say what would happen when Callen wakes up?" Deeks asked softly, receiving two nods in response as the team once more fell into silence.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning Sam found himself in the sadly familiar position of being sat beside his partner's hospital bed. The only noise in the room the slow hiss of the respirator. Callen laid as still as death, his head covered in bandages and various bruises peeking out from underneath the sheets- showing no signs of waking despite Sam's prayers. The second scan was scheduled for later that morning and all the team could do was hope that the treatment was working.

"Come on G- you have to wake up so that I can kick your ass" Sam muttered, squeezing his friend's hand as he spoke.

"It is my ass you should be threatening to kick I am afraid Sam" a voice joined him from the doorway of the room. Hetty moved forward until she was stood beside the bed. "I drove him to this by my dishonesty" she admitted sadly.

"That's a different issue Hetty and we both know it" Sam argued with a sigh. "I don't agree with the way you have treated him- but you didn't pack his bag and force him to go half way around the world and get himself in this state" he added. As usual displaying his perfectly rational and level headed approach to looking at things.

"I did nothing to stop it either" she stated as she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "I just hope that I get a chance to explain" she added- her voice barely audible and threatening to crack as she carefully reached to rest her hand on the team leader's arm- attempting to channel life through to him.

Sam found he had no answer to that, and the two experienced agents sat back and got lost in their own prayers for the desperately ill agent- neither having any further words to say.

The End

Please review! (If you want the sequel…..)


End file.
